El show de Colin
by Dimay
Summary: EL UNICO SHOW DE COLIN Y CIA. ENTRVISTAS, PREGUNTA Y RESPUESTAS unicas aqui en mi programa sobre la farandula pottera... nuevo CAP!!!!
1. En osea, AQUI!

Tananananannanannnn.... COLIN  
  
  
  
Primer supuesto capitulo: mmm...  
  
Hermione o mione como sea que la llamen...; ¡ya! ahora se pone bueno el fic... Emmmm... era algo como... ¡ah! Aqui esta, ahi biene, ahi biene, ya ahora MI FIC:  
  
  
  
DINAY PRODUCTION PRESENTA UN FIC INTERACTIVO DE:  
  
THE COLIN'S FIC COLECTION.  
  
Hola??? Aqui?? Si... yo Colin hablando... ¡PESQUENME!!!!  
  
Bueno bueno, tamo aqui en la oficina de "Dumbledore" Miiiii directorcito, tomemole una fotito chiquillos?????  
  
Digan "melon calameño" y un, dos, tres  
  
Todos juntos: ¡melon calameño!!!  
  
Ya se biene el fic esto es la INTRO no mas.  
  
Apropocito yo manejo, escribo y soy 100% dueño de este fic, como me lo merecia hace ratito yaaaaa. Jejejjeje  
  
Si quieren que escriba los capitulo dejen review pa´saber si les gusta la idea de q´ yop Colin (el que todos aman) maneje mi propio fic, espero sus review...  
  
El primer review sera premiado... 


	2. Noche de estrellas!

Tananananannanannnn.... COLIN  
  
  
  
Segundo supuesto capitulo: mmm... en realidad es el primero pero... como sea  
  
Hermione o mione como sea que la llamen...; ¡ya! ahora se pone bueno el fic... Emmmm... era algo como... ¡ah! Aqui esta, ahi biene, ahi biene, ya ahora MI FIC:  
  
  
  
DINAY PRODUCTION PRESENTA UN FIC INTERACTIVO DE:  
  
THE COLIN'S FIC COLECTION.  
  
"COLIN´S FIC´S"  
  
Ya po aqui estamos, en mi primer programucho, desde todavia la oficina de Dumbledore y pa´ empezar vamos a agradecer a mis fans, siiii yo tambien tengo fans;  
  
Reggi es muy padre q´ te escriban review, gracias por ser la primera, la premiación es en el otro capitulo, porque tb. hay q´ elegir mejor review, el review aji, el mas mono etc... claro para eso tienen que mandar mas reviews.  
  
Lupina eres monisima y tu review tiene mmucho... emmm mucho ¡AJÍ!.  
  
Para los que nunca habian hablado con migo yo siempre digo ají para las cosas q´ son mejores que Harry, osea tiene que ser demasiado genial pa´ ser AJÍ.  
  
Ralmk tu tb. teni AJÍ y por la pregunta, la vida me trata bastante bien, tengo un buen trabajo, aunque todavía estoy esperando q´me paguen pero eso ya biene, supongo. Jejejeje  
  
Todos murmullan: ¿porque se rie? El pobre es un muerto de hambre, no le pagan nada por trabajar 12 horas diarias y mas encima se rie.  
  
Esteeee..... ahora vamos a nuestros auspiciadores, esta es mi parte favorita, jejejejje  
  
Todos: y lo gracioso de eso es....???  
  
Saludemos a color-axé, una nueva pintura que le dara vida a su hogar. Es un color hueco sin contenido que da la impresión de... ¿esperanza? Puede ser ¿no?. Dejando su casa con un tono de...  
  
Bueno no reclamen, por algo no tenemos plata, el medio auspiciador que nos gastamos (claramente un sarcasmo).  
  
Y para empezar con el programa tenemos aqui en vivo haaaa... el mejor, el unico, el divertido, entusiasta, miedoso, que ama a Hermione... Ronald Mc. Donald.  
  
Todos: ahhhh??????  
  
Ah... este... si, el Weasley estaba ocupado y como queriamos un Ronald para empezar el programa tuvimos que´.  
  
Todos:buuuuuuuuu, queremos a nuestro Roonii.  
  
Ya cayense les traje esto y esto les tiene que gustar.  
  
Todos: mmm... Bravoo Ronald Mc. Donald!!!! Ehhhhh"!!  
  
Bueno, pasa Ronald, no seas timido, el publico te ama (levanta un cartel que dice -APLAUSOS-)  
  
Todos:siiii, bravo, bravoo  
  
Bueno Ronald Mc. Donald tu te has declarado como el hermano mellizo perdido de nuestro Ronald Weasley, ¿cierto?.  
  
Si, es cierto, yo con mi "hermano" Ron, que apropocito es un muy buen chiquillo, nos parecemos bastante, nuestro pelo, la ropa, nuestra personalidad y todo eso. Realmente a mi me confunden con Ronald Weasley que en realidad se llama Ronald Mc. Donald Weasley, pero si hablamos del asunto del apellido vamos a entrar en un tema con mucha pimienta o especulaciones.  
  
Si si, bueno las malas lenguas dicen sobre unos amorias con ¿Hermione? La novia de tu ¿hermano? Que nos dices.  
  
La gente habla ¿no? Yo solo soy un payaso enamorado, la verdad Hermione me rogo algun tiempo, la carne es devil y ahora estamos bastante felices, pero no es un tema q´ me guste hablar.  
  
Entiendo, bueno gracias por acompañarnos aqui en Colin´s Fic´s ahora una tanda de comerciales y volvemos. Dejen reviews mientras y no cambien de fic.  
  
--------------------------------------- Aparece Harry.  
  
Todos me preguntan ¿como sobrevivi? ¿como lo pude lograr? Pero yo solo puedo responder una cosa, desde bebe he usado loción "Reguardadora" la unica que te protege en todo tipo de peligros. Llama ahora y tb. te enviamos un desodrante "Reguardador". 222 2000 HARRY TENEMOS OLOR POTTER, COLIFLOR Y ARANDANO. ---------------------------------------  
  
Regresamos al ultimo bloque del programa y la sección que mas le gusta a la gente los concursos.  
  
(de la nada aparece un coro de tipos y tipas vestidos de amarillo rosa y celeste, comienzan a cantar)  
  
...aaa concursar aqui en cachu... no aqui en Colin´s Fic´s a ¡concursar!..  
  
(desaparece el coro)  
  
hoy tenemos el juego "LOVE-lito"y para eso estamos con Hermione Granger, Ronald... Mc. Donald de nuevo  
  
Todos: buuuuu.  
  
El fabuloso Harry Potter y... ¡Snape!  
  
Vengan chicos, el juego es el siguiente cada uno entrara a su caja, donde sus voces seran la de los tres iguales mientras Hermione les hara preguntas para elegir al afortunado de ir a una cita con ella a las 6am del domingo en el restaurante "posilga" lo mejor en comida.  
  
Ronald Mc. Donald: ahh esa hora trabajo en el... ustedes saben.  
  
Bueno no me importa nos cobran mas barato si es tan temprano. Bueno ¿ok? Todos entren en su caja Hermione no verá nada, ven Mione siéntate aqui (era un corazón gigante) puedes empezar con las preguntas.  
  
Hr: esta pregunta es para la caja numero... para todas las cajas ¿que opinan de mi en una palabra?.  
  
Caja n° 1: sabelotodo  
  
C n° 2: inteligente  
  
C3: rika!!!  
  
HR: bueno ya sabemos quien va ganando. Ahora para la caja número 3, ¿donde me llevarias a una cita?  
  
C3: ahhh... la pocilga es mas barato ¿no?  
  
Hr: y tu caja uno???  
  
C1: mmm... ah... ¡¡la biblioteca!!!  
  
Hr: todos van bien a exepción de uno (mira la caja 3) bueno esta es para la cajita numero 2 ¿cual crees que es mi materia favorita?.  
  
C2: pociones mi amor.  
  
Hr: la ultima es para todos ¿q´ regalo me darian?  
  
C1: un alisador de pelo.  
  
C2: chocolate  
  
C3: mi foto en el trabajo, a las chicas les encanta.  
  
Colin: bueno Hermione dinos a quien eliges.  
  
Hr: elijo la caja numero... mmm... este... creo que la... numero... ¿dos? Si las ¡dos!.  
  
Que salga el dos por favor.  
  
Se abrio la caja y de adentro salio... Snape.  
  
Sanpe: yo sabia que me eligirias, ¿a que hora paso por ti my love?  
  
Hr: mmm... a las seis en punto ¿?.  
  
Snape: ahi estare a la hora tilo.  
  
Hermione: quiero dar las gracias a este programa por cumplir mis sueños, y el de todos los que lo leen.  
  
Bueno aqui termina y...  
  
Se abre la caja numero 1 y se para Harry.  
  
Harry: recuerden 222 2000 HARRY para tener su propio "Reguardador" y obtener gratis el desodrante en aromas de: mio (potter), coliflor y arandano ¡llamen!!!!  
  
Caja nuumero3: ¡abran esto!!! Auxilio, saquenme.  
  
Bueno adios y hasta el proximo programa "Colin´s Fic´s" en una edición especial de "COLIN´S REVIEW AWARDS 2002" dejen reviews pa´ participar en el concursillo.  
  
Todos se van queda la caja numero tres sola.  
  
C3: ¡saquenme!! Soy yo!!! Ronald Mc. Donald, el hermano del Weasley!!! ¡saquenme!!!!!!! 


	3. that

Un review por favor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muchas Gracias.  
  
  
  
  
  
Colin y cia. 


	4. esto si es un capitulo

aqui estamo nuevamente . mumchas gracias por los miles de reviewses o siete (como sea) que e recibido.  
  
hoy vamos a empezar con una nueva sección "veeeeersuuuuuuuss"  
  
y esta semanada tendremos a el sexy Draco Malfoy v/s Ron Weasley.  
  
TODOS: AHHH???  
  
si ya se que esperaban que fuera Draco contra Harry pero creian que el "pobre" Harry iba a tener una oportunidad contra draco., no nes  
  
y para eso tenemos aqui a los enfrentados Draco y Ronnn!!  
  
todos: bravoooooo!!!! dracoooo!!! te amamossss!!!  
  
pasen chicos, ahora los dos tendran la oportunidad de decir algo para que ustedes los lectores elijan al mejor , quien parte??? Ron???  
  
RW(rojo): este... es que.. bueno Draco es muy ¿malo? y por eso voten por mi y no por Draco por que Draco no quiere a Harry y yo si porke es mi amigo y Draco no y cuando una vez...  
  
esta bien chico termino tu tiempo dejemos que DRaco hable now  
  
DM: BUENO primero que nada yo soy inteligente, sexy y no un estropajo como el "weasley no sirvo para nada" que esta aqui al lado mio, todos sabemos que voy a ganar, no se por que estoy aqui, este concurso es muy ovio, osea el publico me ama  
  
todos: siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!  
  
y yo los amo.  
  
todos: siiiiii!!!!  
  
y weasly es un bueno para nada  
  
todos: siiiii  
  
y botas de dora la exploradora deveria gobernar el mundo  
  
todos:.....¿?  
  
bueno bueno gracias a los dos por defender su posición pero TU (lectores) eres el que elije el ganador para que uno de ellos coanime junto a MI.  
  
ya se que estamos perdiedo calidad pero uno hace cualquier cosa por el reconocimiento de la gente (lease reviews) espero que aunque este fome ustedes dejen algunoS... ustedes saben reviewses y voten y todo eso.  
FRANJA INFORMATIVA PARA AYUDA A LA COMUNIDAD  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOY SOLO YO UN POBRE NIÑO LLAMADO COLIN QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES UN review PARA SER FELIZ POR FAVOR COPERA CON MIGO, COOPERA CON UN AMIGO PRONTO. ESO ES PARA LA "REVIEWTON" NUESTRA META ES TAN SOLO 50 REVIEWS META HUMILDE QUE ESPARA SER LOGRADA PRONTO PARA HACI MEJOR LA CALIDAD DEL PRORAMA TRANSIMITIDO . AYUDAR ESTA EN TUS MANOS UN REVIEW TU YO ES UN COLIN MAS FELIZ EN EL MUNDO.  
  
PAPAPARAPAPAPA PAPAPARAPAPAPA UN REVIEW PARA LA REVIEWTON POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!! 


	5. REVIEWEANDO

hola, si si soy yo Colin, es ke solo maandaron dos reviews uno votando por Draco y otro por Ron que queda entonces, menos vaciones para mi, el pobre de Colin, yo, en todo casa pueden seguir votando para que (espero) en el proximo capitulo anime alguno de ellos los "perla" del libro y yp me pued ir a Polonia de vacaciones. Y hoy para empezar el programa tenemos a Ginny_fatsong cantandonos una canción, aqui esta señores Virginia Weasley la revelación del año.  
  
(baja sentada en un corazón gigante desde el techo, con ropa brillante y abajo un grupo de bailarines)  
  
To-dos es-tos cabelleros me aman a mi por que yo yo yooooo soy lo mejor del libro si señor, si señoooora yo soy lo mejor del libroooooo every body love Ginny tooooodoooossssssss me aman siii todos  
  
un coro que aparece de la nada: es Ginny, es Ginny, Ginny is cool.  
  
Gracias Ginny por tu presencia, si señores ahora si quieren tb. pueden votar por ¡¡¡¡Virginia Weasley!!!! y para continuar con este programa de bajo presupuesto tenemos la nueva sección ¡¡¡¡REVIEWEANDO!!! donde responderemos tus reviews aqui vamos.... no hay mucho por donde elejir pero ya ke Natty Potter es una fiel reviewdora, si señores nos a dejado 3!!!!! reviews 3 de 9 es bastante.  
  
Natty por que con un grupo de especialsta analisamos tu review y vemos ke tu caso es bastante complicado, comes, te gusta y disfrutas quizas del... brocoli eso es algo kee claramente te afecta en temas de la llamada "moralidad" siii!!! por que como sabes comer brocoli, declarado verdura inmoral entre las llamadas "verduras" del continente aumenta la inmoralidad, caso comprobado y demostrado cientificamente. eso-es-todo. Ahora un pequeña publicidad a tu fic mencionado en tu review. "Devate Fraternal" un producto origal de Natty Potter recomendado por especialista en el tema, lealo, deje que su vida cambie para bien, una vida con moralidad es una vida feliz, obtenga eso y mas leyendo "Devate Fraternal".  
  
bueno bueno el ultimo review que sera respondido es el deeee.... ¡¡¡¡estefy!!! muchas gracias por lo de genial y DRAco agradece lo de altanero.  
  
TODOS: ANALISIS!!! ANALISIS!!!  
  
OK OK , analisando tu review se puede apreciar que estas claramente a favor de las letras mayusculas solo en sustantivos propios, lo que segun los especialista deriva de un trauma en la infancia con el tema, doloroso en este caso de las letras... mayusculas y tb. se puede apreciar tu lenguaje bilingue, el que demostraste a la perfeccion usando palabras derivadas de otro idioma como bye.  
  
en fin, el progra llega a su fin y con esa rima me despido por fin para irme a Brasil, no mentira me voy a Polonia pero ok si quieres que me vaya a Polonia manda reviews votando por el proximo animador TEMPORAL del programa. voten voten voten voten votem voten voten voten voten voten. 


	6. ALGO NUEVO

SE VIENE NUEVO CAPITULO, PRONTO. En the colin show (a quien le importa) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ya esta POR LLEGAR EL MEJOR FIC DE TODOS EL QUE CAMBIARA LA FORMA DE LEER UN FIC.  
  
"UN FIC SIN NOMBRE NI TITULO"  
cabia la forma de leer.  
  
DE LAS AUTORA DE "PREGUNTALE A." (HUMOR). "JUEGOS CON DESTINO" (D/G) "QUISIERA PORDER RECORDARTE" (R/HERM) Y MUCHOS OTROS EXITOS LA GENIAL "SUE".  
  
Y LA AUTORA DE. "JUNTOS NO REVUELTOS" (D/G) LA FABULOSA "REGGI-FELTOM".  
  
PROXIMAMENTE ENLA SECCION HUMOR. RON, HERMIONE, DRACO, GINNY, HARRY Y EL PROFESOR BINNS DEPARAVANDO A TODOS.  
  
Una historia tan cool que no necesita titulo, o quizas si pero no se nos ocurrió nada. 


	7. VOLVI!

Hola chicos despues de mis vacaciones vuelvo como nuevo, por cierto fui a Pagris la ciudad del amoggg.....  
  
Nadie gano el concurso y por eso nadie animo el programa pero en fin... aqui tenemos la EX-CLU-SI-VA con nada mas y nada menos que el SEÑOR imnombrable...  
  
VOOOOLDE-MOOORT!!!!  
  
Todos(publico): viva voldemort, vivaaaaa voldemort!!!!! Bravo!!!!!.  
  
VOL: gracias, gracias, no es necesario...  
  
Hola voldemort, gracias por venir, eh?.  
  
VOL: un gusto como siempre estar en tu programa.  
  
Bueno porque no nos cuentas de tu participación en este libro (muestra la orden del fénix), queria hacer algo distinto con tu papel en esta obra, dinos que hiciste con eso???.  
  
VOL: bueno la verdad es que si, queria que la gente conociera mas al Voldemort cariñoso y atento que ralmente soy.  
  
CLARO...  
  
VOL: si que lo que habran leido el libro ya sabran que me muestro mas en mis labores domesticas y no tanto como el "malo" jajajaja...  
  
ENTIENDO PERO... "LABORES DOMESTICAS" YO CREO QUE LA GENTE QUIERE SABER QUE HACE VOLDEMORT EN SU CASA CUANDO NO ESTA TRATANDO DE MATAR A HARRY.  
  
Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!.  
  
VOL: jejjeje buenoo.... lo de toda buena ama de casa, lavar, planchar, la comida, porque me gusta cocinar bastante y tambien coso ropa para los niños.  
  
JEI JEI JEI LOS NIÑOS??? DIJISTE UNA VEZ QUE NO QUERIAS HABLAR DE TUS HIJOS, COMO TE ENFRENTAS AL TEMA???  
  
VOL: bueno es que mis hijos, creo que tambien van a ser parte de este mundo el de la "farándula" o "fama"... entonces prefiero ahora hablar del tema mas abiertamente...  
  
QUE BIEN VOLDY, PORQUE NO NOS CUENTAS DE TU HIJO MAYOR.  
  
Mijeres: aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
VOL: aaaa el tiene vuelta locas a todas las chicas, si señor, igual de guapo que su padre, en aquellos tiempos mozos el tien quince años y...  
  
NO SIAS VOLDEMOR PORQUE AQUI ESTA VOLDEMOOOOOR JR.!!!! Mujeres: AAHHHHH!!!!! LO AMO"!!!! AAAAAHHHHH RIKOOOO, WUACHONNNNNNN, TE AMANMOS....  
  
VOL JR: hola padre! Hola Colin.  
  
BIEN JR. CUANTANOS TU DE TI MISMO.  
  
Voljr: bien me gusta jugar golf y nadar, tambien paso tardes entretenidas en mi propiuo parque de diversiones "Voldy Jr. Land" que por cierto esta abierto toooodooos los días en Avenida los jurel #666, fono 678455666 valor de la entrada 50 galeons, niños menores de 8 meses no pagan.  
  
VOL: mi hijo es todo un empresario eee???  
  
Mujeres: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
BIEN BIEN, ESO ES TODO AQUI ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO, YO ME VOY CON LOS CHIQUILLOS A VOLDY JR. LAND y recuerda manda tus preguntas para cualquier personaje y gana una tarde completa en voldy jr. Landcon el mismo Voldemort JR!!!!  
  
MUJERES: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adios y buena suerte, si eres escritora de fic y dejas un review leeremos el mejor de tus fic le hareos la "critica constructiva" en nuestro proximo capitulo que de paso sirve de propaganda.... chaolines, pues jolines o lo que sea. Bye bye  
  
Se despide Colin de otro programa.  
  
CORTEN!!!  
  
Uffff aguantar a ese tipo me tenia hasta aqui!!! (apunta su frente) es muy cínicO Voldy que voldy ni nada yo soy mas guapo que ese tal voldy JR.  
  
MUJERES: noooohhhh. 


End file.
